The Great Hall of Love
by Caligirlmj
Summary: Ok, Chapter 4. Someone spills a secret! Disclaimer: Look JK Rowling owns this all, not me. If I did, we'd still have Sirius Black around to enjoy and he'd be played by Johnny Depp in the movie! :-P
1. Crushes

The Great Hall of Love  
  
Hogwarts had never been as lively as it was now. Two weeks into year six and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already busy as bees. Hermione's totally academic schedule and pre-preparation for the NEWT's were cramping her for time while Harry and Ron were struggling to finish homework while dealing with friends, Quidditch, and the Order of the Phoenix. Life was great and life was busy.  
  
On this fabulous Sunday afternoon in September, Harry was outside studying his lectures for Potions class on the lawns of Hogwarts with Hermione. It was one of those days that was better-spent chasing snitches or saving goals, but Harry was already having trouble with his Potions class and Hermione had gone out of her way to make time for them to study together. Now maybe it was the balmy weather, but Hermione had recently taken a special interest in this boy wonder. This afternoon of tutoring just gave her a chance to get a little closer to Harry.  
  
It wasn't like they hadn't hung out before, Harry had spent the summer at Ron's house after the fiasco the summer before, but Hermione had never had the guts to spill the beans to her best friend in the whole wide world. Now was her chance to make a move. She had planted herself so close to him that she could feel him breathe. As he recited the steps to the potion he was supposed to make, she whispered his mistakes to him in his ear. She was afraid he would jump or move away, but it didn't bother him one bit.  
  
"Wow!" she thought to herself, "This can't be happening. Man, how I want to fuck him."  
  
Suddenly, Luna Lovegood swept in from across the field. Hermione had noticed the way Looney Luna doted upon Harry and, frankly, Hermione just didn't like it. Hermione pulled away from Harry a little, so as not to be obvious. Luna caught Hermione's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she giggled. "What are you studying?"  
  
"Just working on that Warts Potion that asshole Snape assigned us," Harry replied confidently. "What brings you over here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wandering around to see what everybody's up to and to say hi," she breathed out coyly. She twirled her hair around her finger for a second. Then she giggled a goodbye and skipped off towards another group of kids.  
  
"God," Hermione thought, "Good thing Harry is looking for more substance than little bitch Looney Luna can provide him with. She's a fucking ditz!" Suddenly Harry piped up, "Isn't Luna the sweetest, isn't she fabulous!" Hermione cringed and caught herself before Harry could see her. She hurried Harry up, telling him she had some other studies to attend to, and split as fast as possible. Ay! What a day! 


	2. Hermione's Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did they would be much more messed up than this. You've been warned.  
  
Um, this will be a get to the point chapter.hope you like it. Oh, and I'm making up spells. This is also the rewritten version of the chapter.  
  
The Great Hall of Love, Hermione's Heartbreak  
  
Weeks later Hermione was still reeling from the things Harry had told her about Luna. Sure she had Ron to comfort her and tell her everything would be ok, but she didn't have Harry in her arms to cuddle her and tell her she was the sweetest, cutest, and smartest girl in the world. She just couldn't get over his Quarterback smile and floppy black hair. Heck, this was even getting in the way of her studying.  
  
For the past couple of weeks Harry had been spending a lot of time with Luna. They figured out how to spend as much time as possible together during breaks without being late to class. Harry and Luna would head out to the fields during break to "study" and just talk for hours on end. Luna showed up at all the Quidditch games to cheer on Harry and Hermione was getting sick of it.  
  
One night, Harry didn't show up to dinner. Hermione sat down next to Ron, like she usually did, and asked him where Harry was. Ron shrugged and suggested that he was probably working on homework or having a detention and told her not to worry about it.  
  
"But Harry never misses dinner, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "He must be in some deep shit tonight in order to miss dinner!"  
  
"I'm sure he's ok Hermione, he can fucking take care of himself!" Ron said calmly. "Dammit! Spinach casserole again! Can't they have any good food?"  
  
Hermione got nervous; it was the first time Harry had gone missing like this. She really just wanted him to be there. She sat and ate silently for a while. Suddenly, she got up to look for Luna. Luna was gone too.  
  
"Ron, some bad shit is going down here. Luna has gone missing too. Are you sure you didn't see him get captured and butt raped by some deranged Death Eater or something?" Hermione chattered.  
  
"Hermione, it can't be that bad! Look, let's just get your mind off of this topic. How was your potions class today?"  
  
"Awful! I have to sit there and watch him blubber around like a heffalump (thank A.A. Milne for that one). Then I have to remember that he is not in love with me, but Looney Luna."  
  
"You know.if you got to know her you might like her more."  
  
"Oh yeah, a girl who believes everything she's told and always stands up for him, even when he's wrong. Like he needs anymore of an ego!"  
  
"Ok, this may have been a bad..Oh look, Dumbledore's getting up to speak!"  
  
Everyone grew silent as Dumbledore began, "This year has already been a tough year for most of us." but suddenly there was a sound that could be heard around the room. It was almost inaudible at first, but suddenly it could be heard all around..  
  
"Oh yeah.that's it.harder baby.oooooo.yes, yes, yes!"  
  
Suddenly people began asking across tables and all around, "What is that noise?" sometimes whispering, sometimes talking loud enough to be heard across the room. Dumbledore stopped his speech and listened around.  
  
"Come on, just a little farther up and that should do it! That's it babe, that's the way you do it!"  
  
After a couple of seconds, Dumbledore shouted "Exposiaramus!" and flicked his wrist effortlessly. Immediately, Harry and Luna appear, in the front middle of the room, buck-naked, fucking in front of everyone. A gasp escaped the mouths of everyone. Harry grasped for his invisibility cloak, but it had disappeared.  
  
"Holy Shit!" he roared.  
  
Luna flipped onto her back and threw one arm over her large, white breasts and one arm over her hairless crotch. She was pale like Robin (a snow hill for those of you who don't know Robin). Harry covered his hung, bronzed self with his arms and stared, blindly, out into the crowd. Malfoy laughed his Cruella DeVil laugh and Hermione hid her eyes in Ron's tough shoulder.  
  
"Why, my goodness!" huffed Professor McGonagall. "You both will be losing 500 hundred points from your houses!" She then flicked her wrist and covered the two in robes with handcuffs. She called out to Finch and told him to lock them in separate rooms so she could have a talk with them. After that she scuttled off.  
  
"Holy Shit Batman!" someone screamed from the back of the room. Malfoy screamed, "Boy, they sure are some dumb mother fuckers!" Hermione wanted to smack Malfoy, but in her heart she knew he was as damn right as ever.  
  
"How could he?" she sobbed quietly to Ron. "How could he do this to me?" Ron just held her close and told her that he didn't know. He tried to comfort her, but she seemed so tense. He just didn't know what to do. It was the worst feeling in the world. 


	3. Truth or Fiction

Disclaimer: Wait, I think my note about the story is a disclaimer, so, never mind. Just in case you forgot, none of these people belong to me, but I am still looking for my own invisibility cloak. If you find one, just im me.  
  
Truth or Fiction  
  
Hermione went to bed the minute they got back to Gryffindor tower. She wasn't up to dealing with anyone, especially not Harry. She rushed up to her room and went to bed without brushing her teeth or washing her face, or anything. She sobbed. All she wanted to do was kill Harry for what he'd done to her. She fell asleep only half under the floral sheets.  
  
Hermione appeared in the Great Hall. There was no one there beside herself. A flowing white gown floated on her skin and she tiptoed about in satin slippers (like Cinderella's Glass Slippers, not your father's slippers". She almost felt like a princess waiting for a ball. Around she spun like a faerie, elated. She plied and skipped and leaped for joy.  
  
Suddenly Harry strutted in. He was dressed in a jet-black tuxedo with tails. He gently pinned a yellow day-lily corsage to her dress and asked her to dance. Hermione agreed, but the minute they began to dance, she noticed she was naked. She jumped back; aghast at seeing her faded summer tan-line. But Harry froze her in her tracks.  
  
"Wait Harry, what are you doing?!" she tried to yell, but nothing came out.  
  
Harry approached Hermione seductively. She watched as the suit disappeared and he too was in the nude. She tried again to scream, but nothing was coming out. It was like he had silenced her also. When Harry got to her, he grabbed her firmly and pushed her to the ground, undoing the freezing curse. Harry reached down towards her breasts and thrust himself into her so hard that it hurt. She screamed!  
  
Immediately Hermione lie awake on the floor. She had just had a nightmare. It was a relief to know it wasn't real, but she couldn't shake this feeling she had. She no longer wanted to be there in the room alone. Hermione hobbled downstairs to the common room. 


	4. Little Surprises

I've been meaning to update this for a couple of weeks now because of good reviews, but I just never got around to it. Oh, and it will be longer for those of you who wanted longer chapters. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Little Surprises  
  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry out of the corner of her eye. She went to turn around but Harry interrupted her, "No, wait!" Hermione stopped for a second and then went to turn again.  
  
"You have to stop and hear my side of the story." Harry began, but Hermione cut him off with a, "Why should I?" She felt so betrayed, and, after that dream, he was the last person she wanted to see. But Harry looked so pitiful there that she had to go down to him. She sat in the windowsi1l, looking out at the moon in the sky, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
"Look, I've been an ass. There's no better way to say it."  
  
"We all know you've been an ass Harry, but what the hell were you thinking? I mean, damn that was stupid!" Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I wasn't thinking 'Mione. I wondered what it would be like to fuck in the Great Hall under an invisibility cloak at midnight one night while fire talking with Luna. You know, one of those stupid things you come up with when you've had way too little sleep and you don't want to do your homework."  
  
"Still, Harry, most people don't act on their midnight ideas, especially not ones that involve fucking in public places. That doesn't explain why you did it."  
  
"Well, Luna and I had been making out that afternoon in the Gryffindor common room, and as I was feeling her down I found a condom in her pocket. She told me that she always carried one around for safety. That idea hit my mind again and the combination of not sleeping enough for the past month or two and the whole making out thing really made the idea sound good." Harry paused.  
  
"It sounded fine then.those ideas always sound fine at the beginning."  
  
"But what made you guys go to the Great Hall. Why didn't you just stay in the common room?" Hermione grasped to understand.  
  
"Because, at the time, the Great Hall was empty and the kids were beginning to pile up in the common room. We didn't know how long we would be at it, we're both new to this sort of thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione sat silent for a long while, just watching the moon and the stars. She didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed appropriate and she wasn't about to stick her foot in her mouth. God, this all sucked, and now she knew that he really loved her. Harry never spent time like that talking to her about all the random things that popped into his head.  
  
Finally, after a really long, really awkward pause, Hermione blurted out, "God, I hope you guys got in a ton of trouble and get kicked out of school!"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shout whispered. "What'd I ever do to you?! Sure I may have done some stupid shit back there, but I've always been there for you. You've always been my partner in crime, there to back me up in my fight against Voldemort!"  
  
Hermione turned and shouted sarcastically, "Oh please, your 'partner in crime'. HELL I FUCKING LOVED YOU AND YOU JUST PUT ME ASIDE FOR A FREAK LIKE LUNA!" She turned bright red.  
  
"Oh shit." she thought aloud. "I better go now."  
  
Hermione jumped out of the sill and ran up the stairs, leaving Harry there to ponder what had happened. 


End file.
